Ustad Tidak Bawa Payung?
by k1ller
Summary: kisah singkat tentang sakura, sasuke, dan hujan rintik-rintik. Sakura tidak keberatan jika Ustad mau nebeng/ustad marah?/Ustad tidak bawa payung?/tidak,kamu mau berbagi payung? GS/OS/IslamicContent


Disclaimer: MASHASHI KISHIMOTO.

Coretan ini hanya luapan isi hati saya. Dibuat bukan dalam rangka bulan ramadhan buatnya udah lama sih. Jangan dianggap serius, jangan diaambil hati. Diragukan kebenarannya. Intinya, au-ah-gelap.

.

.

Ustad tidak bawa payung?

.

.

.

Sasuke akan meninggalkan musholla, saat merasakan angin sejuk yang menerpa wajahnya. Dia melihat ke sekitar, dan baru sadar jika ternyata diluar sedikit hujan. Sasuke berdecak kesal. Dia lupa bawa payung. Sasuke menengok kekanan dan kekiri, dan tidak mendapati siapapun kecuali dirinya sendiri. Hah, dia menggantikan imam sholat, dan terpaksa pulang paling akhir. Sasuke memilih duduk melantai di serambi musholla, menunggu hujan reda, dia tidak mau basah-basahan.

"Ustad tidak bawa payung?"

Sasuke menengok kebelakang dan mendapati seorang gadis berjilbab pink, yang dia tahu bernama Sakura. Sasuke lantas menggeleng sebagai jawaban.

"Ustad mau berbagi payung?" sakura berjalan kedepan dan berdiri agak jauh dari sasuke.

Sasuke menggeleng lagi. "Dan, aku bukan Ustad, sakura." hanya karena beberapa kali menjadi imam sholat, sasuke jadi dipanggil 'Ustad' oleh jamaah Musholla ini. Padahal dia merasa masih belum pantas mendapat panggilan itu.

Sakura terkekeh ringan, "tapi Ustad cocok dipanggil 'Ustad'." Sasuke hanya mendengus menanggapinya.

Sakura lalu menyiapkan payungnya dan menawari sasuke sekali lagi, tapi sasuke tetap menolak.

"Ayolah Ustad, Sakura tidak keberatan jika Ustad mau nebeng."

Sakura coba meyakinkan , namun Sasuke malah mengatakan kalau justru sasuke yang keberatan jika harus nebeng payung Sakura.

Sakura Nampak kecewa lalu menanyakan alasannya . dan sasuke menjawab,"nanti bisa jadi Fitnah."

'Ah jadi begitu' pikir Sakura. Sakura lantas meletakkan payungnya dan duduk melaantai seperti hal-nya sasuke. Sekitar 2 meter dari tempat sasuke duduk.

"lebih baik aku juga menunggu hujannya reda." Sasuke hanya diam tidak menanggapi.

Mereka duduk dalam diam sampai datang seorang perempuan berpayung yang menghampiri mereka. Sasuke Nampak kesal melihatnya, membuat sakura bertanya-tanya dalam hatinya.

"Assalamualaikum!" suara cempreng milik perempuan berjaket hitam itu juga sampai ketelinga sakura, walau nampaknya perempuan itu datang kemari untuk sasuke.

Perempuan chubby itu sangat cantik , mata nya sebiru lautan. Jilbab abu-abu yg sederhana, membuatnya makin cantik saja.

Sasuke dan sakura menjawab salam itu secara bersamaan. Sasuke berdecak kesal sebelum akhirnya bangkit berdiri didepan perempuan itu. "kenapa kemari?"

Inner sakura bersorak mendengar pertanyaan sasuke. Sepertinya bukan hanya sakura yg akan menelan kekecewaan malam ini.

Perempuan didepan sasuke itu menunduk sedih. Inner sakura berteriak senang melihatnya.

"Ustad marah?" Tanya perempuan itu lirih. Sasuke hanya mendesah lelah, lalu menjawab "Ustad, tidak marah." Sakura menatap heran, bukankah tadi sasuke menolak dipanggil 'ustad' ?

"benarkah?" Tanya perempuan itu lagi seraya menatap Sasuke. Dan sasuke, mengangguk kemudian tersenyum lembut. Perempuan itu terkekeh senang,sedang sakura semakin tidak paham dg ini semua.

"Ustad tidak bawa payung?" pertanyaan yang sama dg sakura beberapa saat lalu, sakura mengira-ngira, mungkinkah akan keluar jawaban yang sama? Tapi kenyataan berkata lain.

"tidak, kamu mau berbagi payung?" apa-apaan itu, bukankah sasuke ingin menghindari fitnah, lalu apa ini? Sakura mencoba berfikir positif. 'mungkin dia saudara Ustad, atau Tetangga Ustad, atau siapapun itu yg tidak akan menimbulkan fitnah.'

Perempuan itu mengangguk dengan semangat. Kemudian melepaskan tas selempang yang dipakainya. Dia mengeluarkan sebuah jaket dari dalam sana, dan menyerahkannya pada sasuke. Sasuke menerima dan memakainya kemudian. "kamu sudah sholat?" Tanya sasuke seraya menyerahkan sajadah dan pecinya , dan perempuan itu mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya sambil memasukkan barang-barang sasuke kedalam tas.

Saat perempuan itu hendak memakai kembali tas miliknya, sasuke menahannya. Sasuke lalu merebut tas itu dan memakainya di bahu. Perempuan itu hanya tersenyum simpul. Sasuke lantas memakai sandalnya dan berdiri disamping perempuan itu. "Lain kali kamu tidak boleh seperti ini, seorang wanita tidak boleh berjalan sendirian tanpa muhrimnya, ingat?. cuaca sedang dingin, bagaimana kalau kamu sakit? Sekarang 'kan kamu tidak sendiri lagi, ingat?" sasuke mengatakannya sambil mengusap-usap perut-yang baru sakura sadari—buncit perempuan itu. Sasuke lalu menggerakkan tangannya untuk menutup resleting jaket yang dipakai perempuan itu. Kemudian beralih meraih payung yg dibawa perempuan itu. Perempuan itu tersenyum senang lalu memasang sikap hormat dan mengatakan "Siap Ustad!" dg semangat.

Sakura cukup terkejut melihat itu semua, tapi dia memilih diam dan mempeerhatikan.

Sasuke tersenyum mendengarnya, sasuke beralih mengusap kepala perempuan itu dg sayang. Kemudian mengecup lembut dahinya. Perempuan itu tersenyum bahagia, dan memeluk Sasuke dengan manja, meskipun terhalang perut lalu tertawa ringan setelah saling melepaskan diri. mengabaikan sakura yg diliputi aura mencekam, Perempuan itu bergelayut manja pada sebelah tangan sasuke yang tidak memegang payung. "kenapa kamu bawakan Ustad jaket, kita mau kemana?" Tanya sasuke sambil berjalan meninggalkan—sakura di—musholla. Perempuan itu mengatakan kalau dia ingin jalan-jalan berdua. Dan mereka semakin jauh dari pandangan sakura. samar-samar masih terdengar gelak tawa mereka berdua.

Sakura tercengang kala menyadari jaket yang mereka pakai ternyata adalah sepasang, milik sasuke bertuliskan Naruto's dan milik perempuan itu, bertuliskan Sasuke's. apa jaketnya tertukar? Tapi ukuranya tampak pas ditubuh dulu ayah sakura mengatakan kalau sasuke itu masih single, tapi ternyata dia sekarang sudah 'double' bahkan mungkin 'triple'. Bagaimana Bisa Sakura tidak tau , tidak paham, dan tidak mengerti. Sakura kemudian membuka payungnya, dan berjalan pulang bersama aura kelam yang masih setia menyelubunginya. Mungkin dia harus meminta pertanggung jawaban pada haruno kizashi, karena telah memberikan harapan palsu pada Sakura.

.

.

End?

Udah ya gitu aja. Saya bingung. Mohon bimbingannya, senpai!

Tolong jangan bantai saya..


End file.
